


Skin

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [41]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, D/s, Dom/sub, Fluff, Kinky Disinfecting, Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Sensation Play, Service Top, Service Top!Wade, Spanking, sub!peter, vampire gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: My heart floods with love for my sweet Beta, QQI25 (who just finished a big wonderful fic that you should go READ.)





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cody_Thomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/gifts).



> My heart floods with love for my sweet Beta, QQI25 (who just finished a big wonderful fic that you should go READ.)

“Gah, it’s cold!” Peter harrumphed, knocking some of the papers he was grading off of the table as he pulled Wade’s Invader Zim hoodie over his sweater. “Why am I always so cold?”

Wade scooped up the stray papers as he set a fresh cup of coffee next to his beloved. “Because of your super-fast Spidey metabolism,” he offered, sitting down at the table with this own mug. “Also because you’re made out of day-dreams and crepe paper.”

Peter narrowed his eyes but gave him a small smile as he sipped his coffee. It was a lazy Saturday morning, and spring was staying cool longer than usual. Wade liked it – it meant staying in and cuddling. And other indoor activities.

“I’ve got something that’ll warm you up.”

Peter raised a curious eyebrow. “Oh, yeah?”

Wade shrugged, coyly. “Unless you need to grade.”

“I can take a break,” Peter said eagerly, pushing the papers aside. “This is a sexy warm up thing, right?”

Wade crossed his arms. “If it wasn’t, could you still take a break from grading?”

“I don’t know,” Peter said with a whine, and Wade giggled at him. He was in a super cute mood today. This was a perfect moment to introduce his newest toy.

He led his bundled-up little spider to the bedroom and sat him on the edge of the mattress. “Stay,” he answered Peter’s incredulous look.

“Do you need help?” he heard his beloved sweet pea ask as he rifled through their stack of sex toys (which they really needed to move out of their bedroom closet).

“Stay right there, Sugar Tits!” he called, finally laying hands on his quarry. He opted to bring them out in the box in order to fully enjoy the look on Spidey’s face when he saw them for the first time.

Peter was not what one would call a “heavy bottom,” not in the classical sense, at least. Wade was pretty sure that if he ever took a cane or a crop to him, like for reals, Peter would suddenly understand the boundaries of his masochism. But he had never done that (perhaps he should? Just once?) and so Peter remained insatiably curious, as was his adorable nature. He liked to be taken down in ways that were extreme even to Wade, and he was an enthusiastic fan of the impact play. Wade couldn’t believe it had taken him this long to realize that they should try this particular toy.

“What are they?” Peter asked in awe when Wade opened the box.

“Vampire gloves,” he replied, taking out one of the soft, smooth, black leather gloves.

“Are those – like, spikes?” Peter asked, tentatively reaching out.

Wade held one of the gloves out for him to take, and he watched his sweetheart run his hands over the sharp little spikes that covered the palm side of the glove. “Exciting?” he fished.

“They’re like little pyramids,” Peter said, gently poking the spikes. “Neat. Are you gonna –?“

He looked up at Wade, all eager big brown eyes, and suddenly flushed, catching himself. “What are you planning on doing to me with these?”

Wade kissed him on the nose, unable to resist the preciousness of shy!Peter. “I thought perhaps a spanking? A Special Spanking?”

Peter’s eyes darkened and his mouth curled up the way it did any time anything remotely related to spanking was mentioned within twenty miles of him. “Do you want me to act up?” he suggested. “So you feel nice and justified?”

Wade giggled. His Spidey was literally the kinkiest human he’d ever met. He had it on good authority that Peter had been a perfect child, had never even been grounded (mostly because May hadn’t found out about the whole risking-life-and-limb to super-hero thing or else he would probably still be grounded now). It made sense, Wade guessed, that the thought of being bad and getting punished for it made Peter absolutely wild.

“Well, you’re already shirking your professorial responsibilities,” Wade reminded. “I think that’ll work fine. Come here.”

Wade sat down next to him on the bed and opened his arms, and Peter instantly climbed into his lap. “If we do this,” Wade warned, sliding his arms around his sweetie’s waist, “you’re probably going to bleed.”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “Not much,” Wade continued, “but the spikes are going to make little punctures.”

“Is that okay?” Peter asked.

Wade realized the question was out of concern for him, given his reaction last time they’d done heavy impact play, and he pulled his Spidey close for a kiss. “Yes,” he assured, “I can control it really easily and it’ll be very pretty, like little sprinkles all over your ass. Blood sprinkles.”

Peter giggled, and Wade’s insides glowed alla ET. “Is that okay with you?” he asked, looking his little sub directly in the eyes, and Peter nodded. “Yes?” Wade prodded.

“Yes, sir,” Peter said, trying to be serious for all he was bouncing with excitement.

“Good. Now lay down on your front.”

Peter scurried to comply. He preferred being held down over Wade’s knee, but for this first time with the gloves Wade wanted to be able to see and aim perfectly. He tapped his sweet angel’s hip, and Peter lifted up so that he could slip a pillow beneath him, pushing his ass up invitingly. Peter’s sassy little wiggle as Wade pulled his house-pants and underwear down compounded the effect.

Wade took a moment to just run his hand over the glorious curve of Peter’s ass, the beautiful, blushing skin that he was about to made red and tender. He tugged Peter’s pants a bit lower, exposing more thigh, and heard a soft moan escape his little victim. He knew Peter loved this part, the helplessly waiting for it part.

“I’m gonna warm you up with my hand.”

Peter huffed out a breath when he landed the first slap, right in the middle. It had been a while, he realized, since they’d done this. Wade gave him about fifteen hand-spanks, moving all over his ass and thighs, everywhere that he planned on using the gloves.

When he was satisfied with the bright pink color of Peter’s skin and could hear his beloved panting with want, half of his face turned into the bedspread, his fingers digging into the fabric in anticipation, Wade picked up the vampire gloves.

“This will feel pretty different from anything we’ve done before,” he said as he slid one glove on, making sure Peter had a good view. “If you don’t like it, just tell me to stop. Okay, love?”

Peter tore his eyes from the glove to look at Wade and nodded. He was terribly excited, which made Wade jittery with glee. Vampire gloves really were user-friendly – all you had to do was give your sub a spanking, and the teeny little spikes did the rest.

But as he raised his hand, he heard a small, “Um.”

Wade drew his hand back immediately. “Um” was not a word he usually heard in this situation. “Um” was very different from “oh babe” and “please” and “harder goddamnit,” all of which would have been typical things to hear from his Spidey in this context. At this moment, Peter was looking up at him, not with fear exactly, but with – trepidation? Maybe?

“What’s up, Baby Cakes?” Wade asked, putting his ungloved hand over Peter’s. “We don’t have to try these today.”

“No no,” Peter said, quickly, “I want to try them, I just –“

Wade watched his sweetie’s face as he dealt with conflicting emotions. It gave him heart-squelches. “You sure?” he asked in his sexy!voice, petting Peter’s hair. “I can put this sweet ass over my knee, keep going with my hand until you beg me to fuck you. It should still have the desired warming-effect.”

Peter laughed a little, and it eased Wade’s heart-squelches somewhat. “I want to,” Peter reassured, “but can you – maybe tell me more about it first?”

Now it felt as if someone had Wade’s heart trapped in a car door and was repeatedly closing the door on it. Of course he should have prepared his precious angel for this – what was he thinking, about to just wail on him with a scary-looking new toy?

Peter whined a little as Wade pulled his underwear back up. “Don’t you worry,” Wade comforted, “I’ll have you bare-assed and at my mercy again in a jiff, cutie.”

Peter still pouted a bit as Wade guided him to turn over onto his back. Wade guessed what he was experiencing, a feeling he himself called Shame-barrassment – Peter liked to think of himself as adventurous, a badass, and now that he’d expressed a little bit of nervousness he was afraid Wade would hold back and he was wishing he’d just swallowed his fear and taken it. The thought of what would have happened to Peter if he’d gotten into BDSM at a club with casual friends and strangers instead of with Wade was – well, Wade didn’t like to think of it because it filled him with hypothetical rage, which was not a healthy type of rage.

“I’m gonna take off your pants and the eight tops you have on,” Wade said, and his dom!voice seemed to have a calming effect on his tiny love. “And we’re going to do some sensation play first. Then, if you ask me very nicely, I shall spank the dickens out of you with these spikes. Yes?”

Peter nodded again, a loving smile on his lips. Wade didn’t make him say it out loud because he could see that his Spidey was slipping down and he didn’t want to ruin his descent.

“Arms up,” Wade instructed, and Peter obeyed immediately so that Wade could divest him of his hoodie and sweater and t-shirt (so not eight but pretty close). He did the same with Peter’s soft house-pants, tossing them expertly across the room into their laundry hamper.

“Tell me if you get too cold,” he instructed, though he couldn’t help admire the way the slightly cool air made the pink nubs of Peter’s nipples stand at attention. All in good time, he told himself.

He tossed the hoodie and sweater he’d removed from his love to the edge of the bed, just in case Peter did get cold, but as he reached for the t-shirt to do likewise, he was struck with inspiration.

As Peter watched, fingers drumming anxiously on the bedspread, Wade meticulously fold the shirt so that it made a long rectangle of fabric.

“Close those pretty eyes.”

Peter only hesitated for a moment – this was not one of their usual customs – before complying, and Wade carefully laid the soft weight of the folded shirt over his sweetie’s eyelids. He didn’t tie it, just let it sit there for the slight pressure, and he was pleased to see Peter’s chest rise and fall as he relaxed into the sensation.

“I’m gonna touch you now, Sweet Pea. Stay still.”

Peter’s mouth twitched in a nervous smile, and it made Wade’s heart squelch once again. Damn, when his baby did a cute!mood he really went all the way. Wade started at his shoulders, sliding his hands down either of his Spidey’s muscular arms, down to hold both of his wrists in a loose grip. He leaned over and lay a kiss right in the center of his chest. Peter made a happy humming sound. Agh, this was going to be all sweet and lovey dovey – perfect.

He kissed his way down Peter’s stomach, still holding his wrists in a light grip as his angel tried hard not to squirm. Then, kind of feeling awkward but going with his instincts, Wade cupped Peter’s lovely face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over each cheekbone. Peter’s chin arched up, moving almost involuntarily towards the sensation. Wade moved his hands down his sweetie’s neck, pausing to squeeze the muscles joining his neck and shoulders, feeling the perpetual knots that always lived there. Peter once again hummed happily.

Wade continued moving his hands down his love’s chest, making sure to brush every bit of visible skin, aware that the texture of his own scarred flesh probably felt – well, good. Like a curry comb of sorts, and Peter was responding like a very happy stallion if the distinct tent in his underwear was any indication.

A small whimper escaped his Spidey when Wade removed his hands, and he shushed him a little to show that he was still close by. He picked up one of the vampire gloves and slid it on as quietly as possible, then watched Peter’s face as he lightly laid the spiky side on the skin of his chest and brushed downward. His little sub gasped, then moaned ever so softly. Wade felt himself grin. He brushed his gloved palm over Peter’s entire torso, relishing the sweet sounds he made when the spikes grazed his nipples, the sensitive skin of his stomach. He couldn’t resist leaning down to lay a kiss on those gorgeous lips that were so invitingly parted with pleasure.

“Turn over for me, baby.”

Peter’s body was completely pliant as Wade guided him to roll onto his front, bringing his arms up so that he could pillow his cheek on his hands. Wade arranged the makeshift blindfold so that it rested over the side of his face, not secured but still a gentle pressure. Peter’s lips quirked up. Good idea, then.

Wade took off the glove, laying it next to Peter’s hip, and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Peter’s boxer-briefs, waiting a moment before pulling them down to enjoy watching his sweetheart’s shoulders lift slightly with anticipation. He was so grateful that Peter appreciated all of the details of kink, the anticipation, the de-clothening, the slow removal of power. He tugged Peter’s underwear down, over the curve of his ass, sliding them slowly down his strong, pretty legs, and tossed them towards the hamper to join their friends.

Wade stood up and took in the sight of Peter laid bare for him, his gorgeous body totally relaxed and vulnerable, his eyes covered, lips parted slightly as he breathed, waiting. Wade’s head swam a little and he had to steady himself before picking up the glove and slipping it back on.

Peter jumped when Wade brushed the spikes against his calf muscle. Teehee, good – he’d meant to surprise him, wanted him to pay attention to how the spikes actually felt against his skin, not how he thought they would feel, and if he’d started with his ass Peter would have been immediately distracted. He watched his love’s shoulders gradually un-bunch as he moved the glove down his ankle, grazing the perfect arch of his foot.

This time, Peter legit jerked and let out an unmanful squeak. Wade giggled – the fact that his Spidey was so ticklish amused him to no end. Peter whined and buried his cheek in his arms. “Oh,” Wade cooed, squeezing Peter’s ankle with his ungloved hand, “was that mean, cutie-pie?”

Peter made a small “hmph” sound, but there was a smile on his face. And a blush that Wade could make out beneath the blindfold. Yum. Wade stroked up his opposite calf, leaving his poor foot alone this time, making his way over the back of his knee to his thigh. He heard Peter exhale and knew he was slipping back down, moving under water. Perfect.

Wade moved the little spikes all over the skin of Peter’s thighs, nudging his legs further apart so that he could get to the sensitive inner thighs. Peter moaned low and long when he finally touched the skin of his ass, the spikes still just brushing the skin. Wade wondered if his silent communication was working, if Peter understood that he was touching him everywhere that he was about to go after with this new toy.

He tapped Peter’s bare, lovely hip with his ungloved hand, and his excellent little sub immediately lifted up just enough for Wade to slide a pillow back underneath him. He may have “accidentally” grazed Peter’s cock to feel that it was most interested in the proceedings. Peter’s gorgeous ass was now tilted at the exact right angle, the oh-so-sensitive flesh where his ass met his thighs exposed and waiting. His breath was still shallow, excited, ready.

Wade took a breath, suddenly nervous but in a fun way. He raised his hand, told himself this was just a good old fashioned spanking, and brought his gloved palm down right in the center of the curve of Peter’s ass.

“Oh!”

Wade’s head snapped to look at Peter’s face. His pretty lips were open in surprise, but his cheek was still laying on his hands. He looked like he was waiting for another, and Wade obliged, landing a firm hit right on the money spot again, knowing the sensation would go immediately to Peter’s core hitting every sexy nerve-ending inside. He was rewarded with a luxurious moan.

Skin-check time – Wade was pleased to see that while the spikes had made little pink indentations, they had not drawn blood. It was just what he’d meant them to do, and it bolstered his confidence. This was not like flogging, where he felt like he had little control over how he was hurting his sweet Spidey. This was easy, gratifying, and fun.

Wade started spanking again, keeping a slow, steady pace, moving all over Peter’s lovely ass. He experimentally landed a hit on his thigh, and for the first time since they’d started Peter cried out. Wade soothed the skin he’d just hit with his ungloved hand – thighs stung. He spanked down one thigh and up the other, using lighter hits that still caused Peter to cry out, making sure to get the inner thighs with his spiky fingertips.

Peter was whimpering by the time Wade moved his attention back to his ass. This time, he increased the force behind the spanks and gave him three in fairly quick succession. The whimpers turned into another low moan – that had felt good. Wade looked down to see that, yep – there were tiny little dots of blood all over the area he’d just spanked.

“Oh, honey,” he said, rubbing Peter’s back with his free hand, “you ought to see how pretty you are.”

Peter arched into his touch like a very happy kitty, sighing when Wade took his hand away. He couldn’t help it, though – this needed documentation. He grabbed his phone from their bedside table and snapped a pic of Peter’s ass, making sure the tiny blood dots were visible.

“Do you want a peek, cutie?”

Peter lay still for a moment, contentedly under his blindfold, but then he nodded, almost imperceptibly. He was really very far down, and Wade was glad he’d stopped so that he could make a mental note of it – they were now at the point where he could remove Peter’s skin without a fuss. Wade gently flipped back the soft fabric of the t-shirt and held his phone in front of Peter’s face. His pretty brown eyes blinked open adorably – ah, cute!mood -- but his expression of precious curiosity turned to dark arousal as soon as he saw the image of his own skin covered in blood sprinkles.

Wade couldn’t help but giggle delightedly as his Spidey looked up at him, his eyes saying “yes do that more, please.” He flipped the blindfold back into place, laying a kiss on his sweetie’s temple, put his phone back on the nightstand and ran his free hand down from the nape of Peter’s neck to his ass. He wanted him aware of all of his skin at once.

He landed the next hit on the cheek opposite the one he’d just bloodied, firm but not hard. Peter moaned again, and he cut him off with three fast strikes right in the same spot. His angel whimpered, beautifully. He landed another three strikes, fast and hard, right in the center, exactly on the curve of Peter’s ass. Sitting down would be exciting for a few days (okay, a few hours – silly Spidey-healing). Peter squirmed and whined, and there were little red dots in scattered patches all over his ass now.

Wade then allowed himself to kind of take off – it was customary for him to do so around this point in a spanking, and he wanted to stick relatively close to custom. The spikes and the blood were enough new things for one day. He started spanking hard and fast, keeping his hand moving, trying not to hit the same spot more than twice in a row. His other hand pressed firmly into the small of Peter’s back, resisting as his Spidey twisted and squirmed. When Wade allowed the spanks to move down onto his thighs, he heard Peter cry out, then sob. Good sobs – the sounds Peter made were so familiar to him now that he knew exactly what they meant, that they were close to being done but not quite there yet.

Then, abruptly, Peter stopped squirming, stopped yelling or sobbing, lay perfectly still and quiet. Wade kept spanking, quickly darting his eyes up to see that Peter’s face was flushed but totally relaxed, his shoulders rising and falling evenly, as if Wade was rocking him to sleep. He landed a few more hard spanks in rapid succession, then tapered off, slowing down the hits, going for firm rather than sharp, letting his whole hand land. He punctuated his last spank by squeezing the lovely abused flesh, not hard, but enough that he felt the spikes. Peter moaned, open mouthed, not moving, just taking it.

Wade tore his eyes from blissed-out-Spidey’s beautiful face to see that oops – he’d made somewhat of a mess. There was not a lot of blood, but there was enough that it was a bit smeary. He wondered suddenly why he’d not thought to grab towels of any persuasion before starting this little project.

“Stay right here, baby-cakes,” he whispered, stroking Peter’s hair once before darting to the bathroom. He grabbed two white towels, because they could just be bleached, but as he was about to dart back out a bottle on the countertop caught his eye. Inspiration!

Peter was nearly snoring when he returned to the bed. Too precious. Wade nabbed a couple of additional pictures so that his beloved could admire them later, then laid the first towel ever so gently over the pin-pricked skin. He pressed carefully over the whole area, trying to blot without causing his Spidey any pain, but when he looked up to check, Peter was smiling, wistfully, peeking out at him from beneath his blindfold.

“I’m afraid,” Wade sighed, trying to affect a this-is-for-your-own-good tone, “that I must disinfect these wounds, Honey Bunch. You know how defenseless you are against infection.”

He held up the spray bottle full of clear liquid and waited patiently for his love to realize what it was. Peter’s eyes went wide.

“I’d better you hold you down,” Wade said, placing one hand on the small of Peter’s back before generously misting his many many tiny punctures with the rubbing alcohol. Peter shrieked, indignantly, and twisted to get away from the stinging spray, but Wade held him fast. And giggled.

“Look how pretty,” he said a moment later, holding up the other white towel. Peter was attempting to pout but gave up as soon as he saw the exciting pattern of little red dots.

“Blood sprinkles,” he whispered in awe.

Wade leaned in and kissed him on the nose. “Blood sprinkles.”

Peter always let Wade take good care of him after a scene, because he knew that was Wade’s actual favorite part. Usually, though, his manic energy was barely containable – Peter was just the type who flew high and fast after getting his ass beaten, and Wade found it adorable and appreciated his gift of patiently accepting aftercare. Today, however, his Spidey was super subby and cuddly, burrowing into Wade’s chest like a tiny precious gopher, letting Wade fuss over him and continue blotting his ass and thighs until he stopped bleeding.

“Are they going away?” Peter asked sadly as Wade checked on his puncture marks which were, sigh, nearly faded.

“That’s why we have cameras in our phones now,” Wade comforted, pulling the bedsheets back over them. In a moment, he’d carry his sweet pea to the couch and make them lunch, but for now, he wanted to enjoy lying together on the bed, Peter pressed against him, laying little kisses along his collarbone as Wade stroked his hair and back, chest flooding with happy fuzzies.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

Peter un-burrowed himself enough to look up at him, appraisingly. “If I say yes, will you beat me with spikes again and forcibly disinfect me?”

Wade kissed him, humming into his sweetie’s mouth as Peter took him by the wrist and placed his hand over Spidey Junior, who had waited so patiently to be included and was very much trying to get noticed. He would be sure later to lovingly clean and store the vampire gloves – he had a feeling they were going to move onto the Frequent Use Shelf.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to Cody_Thomas for this lovely lovely request!!!
> 
> Mom Moment: please don't do blood play except with someone you trust very much, even if you have super-healing. (Also, vampire gloves are awesome and I highly recommend them.)
> 
> Next Up: Littles at the zoo, Wade's #1 Dildo (featuring predicament bondage yumm), and then I shall possibly post the first chapter of the long-form no-powers AU I'm working on (in notlucy's Proprietary Info universe). I am also working feverishly on my AWESOME Big Bang prompt with allyncorona and Arachnid. Huzzah!
> 
> Got requests/ideas? Want to chat? Tumble me! crockzilla.tumblr.com 
> 
> or Discord me! Crockzilla#1298


End file.
